howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eruptodon
Awesome!!! Yaay cool!!! Where is this info from? ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 21:41, June 2, 2016 (UTC) It came from this form post: http://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/explosions-eruptodon Logo8th (talk) 22:12, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Pretty sure that post is hacked material, along with the so-called "WindWalker" and Titan Skrill that may appear in SOD. As I understand, SOD or their development team have a password-protected test server, that some people can hack into and take picks or even video. There is some video on Youtube even for this dragon. As far as SOD goes, it has not been officially announced. As far as RTTE, I'm not sure if that is announced somewhere and official yet. IMO, we shouldn't be creating pages for dragons that haven't been officially discussed or released ... Ladybrasa (talk) 22:57, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ladybrasa I agree with LadyBrasa. As much stuff as there is to prove that it exists there's always a chance this isn't the final product. And yeah, the SoD stuff was obtained through hacking anyways. WildEyedWarriorQueen (talk) 01:33, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Even though I believe that these dragons will eventually make it into School of Dragons, and I also believe we should add an image of the new Windwalker to its page just in case, I don't think we should jump too quickly to conclusions until these two are confirmed to exist. Logo8th (talk) 16:23, June 5, 2016 (UTC) There's gonna be a Windwalker? Cool! It's one of my favorite book dragons. Does SoD know that people are hacking? But yeah I think we should wait until it is officially confirmed. ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 17:15, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, there is. So exiting that another book dragon will be turned into a franchise dragon. I love how it even flies with the same posture as the one in the book. Here are some pictures: Logo8th (talk) 19:35, June 5, 2016 (UTC) They will appear in SoD, here's your confirmation about them. But if you doubt it, then I'll have to ask a few simple questions : Does the Moldruffle exist? Or the Mudraker? If not, then why there are pages for them? Thorndrum (talk) 20:22, June 5, 2016 (UTC) I wasn't doubting that they exist, in case you misunderstood me. I just don't really know if it's right to put these pictures on the wiki if they're not supposed to be released yet and are the result of hacking. :P ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 04:50, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I was talking to Logo8th, sorry if it was confusing. Thorndrum (talk) 13:10, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh, no, I believe they exist, but I meant that we shouldn't put possibly hacked pictures on the wiki until Schoo of Dragons confirms them itself. Sorry to confuse you. Logo8th (talk) 17:29, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Likewise, I think they will most likely have these dragons at some point in SOD, I just don't think our Wikia should start a page or upload images until they are official. Otherwise we are tacitly condoning hacking. Also, because I've just been itching to say this somewhere (have been avoiding talking on the SOD forum about these leaks) - I am dissappointed if this dragon is indeed called a Windwalker. My take is that movie Toothless is based on/derived from both book Toothless and book Hiccup's Windwalker. So in that sense, its doing a disservice to the Books. That said, if this is a Windwalker then SOD finally did a decent job holding true (roughly) to the appearance of the book windwalker. Ladybrasa (talk) 01:35, June 7, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa Yeah I've also thought about how movie Toothless is kinda like Windwalker. (how come he doesn't have an actual name... :P) So should we take the hacked pics off? ;P ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 18:18, June 7, 2016 (UTC) (*sigh* not sure why I feel bad ... its the right thing ...) Anyway, I just "hid" the text and pics on this page until this dragon is official, and removed it from the list of Dragons box template. It is easy enough to add that back in when it is officially released, which is in just a week. I don't mean to make such an issue of this, just following through on what - I think - most of us agree with about posting hacked/leaked stuff. Sorry if anyone is upset by it. Ladybrasa (talk) 01:08, June 18, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa That's very good!!! Thank you!!! ;) It also would help if in the future, all of us editors on here make sure that something is official and not hacked before posting it. We can at least do our best. :) Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 01:38, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Thank you :) Ladybrasa (talk) 02:23, June 18, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa SOD Trailer (Reply to Nielandio, or whomever else wants to read) Yes, there is a trailer presently circulating on the SOD forum, but technically its not "official". The Expansion hasn't been released, and people are getting into the new, unreleased areas and the trail because of some update glitch on the downloaded Windows version of the game. Kind of SODs own fault!! So of course people have recorded the trailer and are exploring the unreleased areas with guest vikings and posting this stuff on Youtube. So no, the Eruptodon is not "official". However, the trailer isn't really hacking either, because somebody just wanted to update their game and it's glitched. I don't understand why people just can't wait like one more day and see what happens Monday?? Or maybe a week or so. So I don't know what to think about making our Eruptodon page "official". Its not "Official" but in this case its not hacking, just silly glitches that are allowing us to view it. Also, Dreamworks/RTTE already, probably mistakenly, posted that eruptodon poster last season. What are other people's thoughts? Nevermind it might all be moot tomorrow. And if you are wondering, yes, I am guilty of watching the videos ... How is a trailer made by SoD not official? I think we are overreacting with this situation. If it's in the game it's official. That's the rule I've seen every other wiki follow and the rule that I agree on. There simply is no point in waiting, we already have a good idea of what is going to be added into the game, and that is relevant information. Neilandio (talk) 18:01, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Oops, forgot to "sign" the last post, sorry! Surely you see that SOD did not release the trailer yet? The trailer is made, but hasn't been released by SOD. Rather we are able to see it through a glitch, which is their own problem, and its not hacking. But its not official. Of course everybody knows what's going to happen, there is no element of surprise anymore, because of hacking and now, glitches. Yes, "if its in the game, its official" but not if it hasn't been officially released. I'm sure you are aware, that all the platforms would have been updated, it be announced by an admin on the forum and other media, and it be a weekday, if the Expansion was Officially released. So, the trailer release today is SOD's own fault anyway, not hacking, so I personally am at a loss of where that makes the information fall. Its not wrong information. Please edit away. But it cannot be called "official" - yet. *sigh* Need to insert one of those "First World Problems" memes here. Ladybrasa (talk) 18:39, June 19, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa How is the Eruptodon not official? It was shown in the trailer... which is leaked, but not faked. So I don't know what was the point of this.... Also that poster wasn't "mistakenly" posted. It was completely intentional. Thorndrum (talk) 21:18, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Yes, "if its in the game, its official" but not if it hasn't been officially released. And that is where we'll have to disagree. Everything that is contained within the game is official material, wether it's visible to players or not. The Eruptodon and the trailer are indeed contained in the game, therefore it's official. It might not have been officially announced, but that's a different story. Neilandio (talk) 22:15, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm, in my mind, this particular case seems such a grey zone to me. Yes, its in the game, but we aren't meant to know about it. So yes it is real and official in the sense SOD made it, but we aren't supposed to know it exists yet (which we totally do), so not official, or not "officially" announced. This is purely for curiousity - what, then, do you think of the Eruptodon, Windwalker, and Singetail videos that were posted on Youtube from someone getting into the SOD test server? Its real material generated by SOD and technically in-game and therefore "official" in that sense, but clearly we weren't supposed to know about it and the information was gotten by deceptive means, so it is not "official". Again, at any rate, let us hope its all moot tomorrow! I'll be crossing my fingers for the "official", "official" release! ;) Ladybrasa (talk) 22:41, June 19, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa Well, we were supposed to to know about the Eruptodon, since we got a concept art about it. It could have been just a concept art, but now we know it's real. Thorndrum (talk) 23:04, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Well, it's in School of Dragons now, as well as briefly in RTTE, so we can end this whole debate. Logo Dragon Creator 14:06, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Only briefly in RTTE? I haven't gotten there yet or very far into the SOD Expansion :( Yeah, I kind of dropped it last Sunday (okay, maybe Monday). Sorry the topic has been rankling you, but also thanks for paying attention to it! Man, I really hope the coloring options are okay for the Eruptodon in SOD - sometimes the base is way too over shaded or something and the colors come out not looking so great ... Ladybrasa (talk) 16:59, June 25, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa Oops. Sorry. Don't worry, it's just a statue and a design on Mala's cloak. It doesn't acctually appear. Oh, by the way, I'm not rankled by the debate, I was just happy to finnaly make this dragon into offical canon. Now we just need to wait for the new Windwalker. I'm interested to see how they're going to pull it off. At least we have pictures of it, even if they were obtained through hacking. At least we get to see what it looks like, even if it isn't "offical" yet. Not condoning hacking, just saying that I like the new design and can't wait to see it. Logo Dragon Creator 23:28, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Can't wait to get to the ninja-looking clan episode! Yes, the Windwalker ... it bothers me they chose this dragon from the Books to animate for the game, because of the similarities to franchise Toothless, but I do have to say that SOD did (is going to!) do a reasonable job sticking with the book likeness. It looks like its based off the image of the Windwalker on the cover of ... can't remember which book it is ... its on the windwalker wiki entry anyway. Not that I know about the SOD windwalker, no, no I didn't see the hacked video ... no. *shifty eyes* Ladybrasa (talk) 01:45, June 26, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa